One-Shot Scene Inspired by my story, Chance for Atonement
by QueenNaberrie
Summary: One-Shot scene inspired by my story Chance for Atonement. I'm not sure what to do with it, but thought it would still be a fun scene to post. I recommend you read Chance for Atonement first, but it's not necessary. I think you will enjoy it just the same. A few notes: The Force has granted Anakin a second chance at life after he dies on the Death Star. He is suit-less.


_Author's Note: This is a scene that was inspired by my story Chance For Atonement; but I'm not exactly sure where it could fit into the story. So this may only end up just being a one-shot. If I can figure out a good place for it, this might disappear and instead this scene or something similar to it will end up in one of my stories. But we'll see how it goes._

_The premise is that inter-dimensional travelers from the actual Star Wars movie universe arrive in the Chance for Atonement universe. These travelers are Luke, Leia and Lando. They are brought to the strategy room by Han and they are just waiting for Anakin and Obi-Wan to arrive. Although, the inter-dimensional travelers are unaware of the identities of those who they are waiting for._

_For those who have not read my story, Chance for Atonement, the Force has granted Anakin a second chance at life after sacrificing himself to save his son on the Death Star. He returns as he would have appeared at the age of 45 had he not turned to the Dark Side and been injured on Mustafar._

_I hope you enjoy the banter in this as it was a lot of fun writing it. Please let me know what you think of it. I'm curious to know._

_Oct. 6, 2013, 8:30pm EST (NYC Time) – If you read this one-shot prior to this date and time, I have since made a few minor changes to it to fix some things that were bugging me as I was re-reading it. I hope you like these improvements._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and do not seek any financial gain from this story. I just play in this giant sand box. It was created by the great George Lucas and currently owned by Disney._

Han was sitting across the large conference table from the inter-dimensional travelers of Luke, Leia, and Lando as Anakin followed by Obi-Wan entered the stark white strategy room.

Luke gasped. "Ben?!" He exclaimed as he looked at his old mentor in surprise as Obi-Wan walked by and warmly smiled back at him.

"Hello, young Luke." Obi-Wan replied as he continued to follow Anakin into the room.

Han looked up at Anakin as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Oh...this should be interesting."

"Nice to see you too, Han." Anakin retorted as he walked behind Han's chair and noticed a travel cup of caff sitting on the table in front of him. "Oh...did you get this for me, Han? Thank you." Anakin stated with a smirk as he grabbed Han's cup of caff with his left hand, taking it with him as he continued to the far end of the table by the windows.

"Hey! I was drinking that!" Han exclaimed as he glared over at Anakin as he sat down at the far end of the table trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Han. I'm getting a little hard of hearing in my old age. What did you say?" Anakin replied with a smirk as he set the cup of caff on the table in front of himself and Obi-Wan sat down to his right shaking his head in disbelief.

"Baaah!" Han retorted as he waved his left hand dismissively at Anakin and shook his head in disbelief. He then leaned forward and folded his arms on the table as Anakin turned his attention to the visitors.

"So..." Anakin began as the inter-dimensional travelers were looking at him wondering who he was, some of whom were trying not to laugh at the obvious banter going on between Han and Anakin. "...I understand you are from another dimension. What seems to be the most significant differences between our two galaxies?"

Han let out a huff and then turned his head to the right to glare down the table at Anakin again. "Well...for starters...their Darth Vader is dead and..._stayed_ _dead_."

Anakin just squinted his eyes back at Han and grimaced in response while Han smirked back at him smugly.

"Your Darth Vader is still alive?!" Leia asked with horrified shock.

"Well...not exactly." Obi-Wan interjected before Han or Anakin could respond. "Physically, yes, he is still alive. But spiritually...he is very much the man he was before he turned to the Dark Side."

"He is Anakin Skywalker again?!" Luke asked with happiness in his voice.

Han looked pointedly at Anakin. "Yeah, only now he just tortures us in other ways like stealing our cups of caff in important board meetings."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Han. Were you drinking this?" Anakin retorted with a smirk as he pretended to bring the cup of caff to his mouth to drink it with his right hand. The inter-dimensional travelers' jaws dropped and turned their heads in unison to look at Anakin.

"Yes!" Han immediately replied as Anakin just laughed.

Anakin then reached out with his right hand and started levitating the cup of caff back in Han's direction, setting it gently back on the table with the Force. "I didn't really drink that, you know." He informed Han.

Han chuckled. "I know...I was watching you the whole time."

The others couldn't help but chuckle at the continued banter between the two men, even the inter-dimensional travelers despite the new revelation that the former Darth Vader was sitting at the table with them.

"Don't mind them." Obi-Wan started. "I believe Anakin is getting even for a gag gift Han got for him earlier this week."

Both Anakin and Han laughed. "Yeah, did you like that?" Han asked Anakin with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, I will treasure it _always_." Anakin replied sarcastically. "It actually ended up in the same place as that statue of Jabba the Hutt you got me last month."

"Oh...and where is that exactly?" Han asked with another smirk.

"The garbage chute, of course." Anakin replied as they all started to laugh.

"What did he get you this time?" Lando couldn't resist asking with a smirk on his face.

Both Han and Anakin just laughed in response. "Han, don't even tell them." Anakin pleaded.

Han got a evil smirk on his face. "Why not?"

"You know I do believe there is a carbon freezing facility in the basement of this building." Anakin retorted as he smirked evilly down the table at Han with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Han looked at him with disbelief. "What?! Wait! No there's not!"

Anakin laughed. "That's not the point." He replied with a twinkle in his sky blue eyes.

At this point everyone but Leia couldn't help but laugh at this exchange. "That is so cruel. Han could have died when he was frozen in carbonite." Leia informed them all as she glared at Anakin.

Anakin then stopped laughing as did the others and Anakin became serious. "I knew he wouldn't have died, Leia." He reached over to put his right arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders. "Obi-Wan and I were frozen in carbonite for a mission during the Clone Wars so our life signs wouldn't be detected."

"Really?!" Luke interjected causing Anakin to look right at him with all seriousness.

"Yes, really." Anakin replied and then paused as he looked back at Leia pointedly. "I actually did him a favor."

"And how is that?!" Leia exclaimed with anger in her voice. "You sent him with the bounty hunter, Boba Fett, to Jabba the Hutt's palace. He could have been killed."

"Ahh...but he wasn't, was he. He became Jabba's prized possession instead, didn't he?" Anakin retorted.

Leia's jaw dropped open with awe. "How did you know he would do that?"

Anakin just sighed. "My mother and I were his wife's slaves for a while. So I got to know how Jabba thought."

Leia was shocked. "You were Gardulla the Hutt's slave?"

Anakin nodded his head. "Yes...when I was a small boy."

"Yeah...and look how he turned out." Han couldn't help but interject.

Anakin just looked at Han with disbelief as he shook his head in reply. "Thanks a lot, Han. I'll remember that."


End file.
